


Collective

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was him. The determination, like a soldier. Intelligence that he wore like his trench coat. An abject curiosity that seemed to widen every day. Dib was ethereal in that he surrounded himself with mysteries, things that genuinely fascinated him."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Drabbles new and old that I'm still proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes

_Zim was my worst enemy. At least part of the time._

They grappled in the street, out of breath and out of patience. The sun was going down and the old lights flickering on over head. Flesh hit flesh, claws tore into clothes and the fight continued. What was it about? Many things that neither of them could remember at the moment. All they knew was hatred and revenge. They would fight until one of them gave in.

Hissed words of promised pain and the long standing feud never wavered for a second. Dib threw a punch and it hit green skin. Zim tried to duck and failed but, he came back with sharp teeth and talons. Blood would be spilt, yells echoed into the night. 

_Sometimes he was my friend._

Was it okay to laugh? Dib didn't know but, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Zim's face was just so ridiculous. The alien looked confused for a moment, pulling the dead chicken off his head and staring down at it and then back up at the giggling human. It was…crazy.

Part of him wanted to be offended and throw the deceased fowl at the boy but, then a whole bubble of hilarity rose up inside of him and suddenly he was laughing too. There they were, two different species and fighting for different things but they were still laughing. About how stupid this whole thing was. About a dead chicken of all things. It made no sense and yet, they didn't stop for about twenty minutes. 

_And sometimes…_

Too close. Always too close. Never close enough. Zim's claws curled around the boy's collar and brought him down until their faces were millimeters away. And Dib let out a sound that was animalistic, yanking the alien nearer until their whole bodies touched. 

Zim's lips curled down at the corners, confused as always and Dib felt afraid of what this was but, it didn't stop him from covering Zim's mouth with his own. It didn't stop them from grabbing, clawing, biting and begging for more. 

_Yeah. Sometimes._


	2. Beautiful

Dib never really paid attention to how he looked. Brushed his teeth, combed his hair and the like but, there was no huge routine he went through and he had no time, nor a strong desire to stare at himself in the mirror. As it was he knew he had his father's eyes and nose and well, pretty much everything because he was a clone after all. 

And Dib never heard the murmurs behind his back, the _'he's so cute. Dude, if only he weren't so freaking nuts.'_ Or the, _'I'd ask him out, maybe if he wasn't so obsessed with all that weird junk.'_

Not that the young detective ever really paid attention to comments from his skool mates. In fact, he'd long since give up on listening to them, or taking anything they said at face value. 

But, the thing was that Dib looked exactly like his father. From the wide and searching honey colored eyes to his lanky, noodle thin frame that could take a whole feast in and come out looking as if he hadn't eaten at all. 

The Professor was a handsome fellow, not that anyone had ever really seen his face, hidden as it was behind goggles and a high collar. 

Only they were as different a night and day. Dib was different because he had something about him. Was it his pale, never really seen sunlight skin, or the flushed lips? 

It was him. The determination, like a soldier. Intelligence that he wore like his trench coat. An abject curiosity that seemed to widen every day. Dib was ethereal in that he surrounded himself with mysteries, things that genuinely fascinated him. 

Dib was beautiful and he never noticed it for a second.


	3. They Kissed

They kissed. And there wasn't fireworks as Dib had been led to believe there would be. It wasn't heart stopping, mind numbing or breath taking. It was a clumsy press of lips to lips that happened in a moment of insanity. It didn't feel like fate or like he was going against everything he'd ever learned. 

When Dib kissed Zim for those few seconds, it felt like he was kissing Zim. It was everything they'd ever been; awkward, stubborn and full of feeling. For a few seconds, they weren't fighting, there wasn't any yelling or rivalry. It was just…them. Stripped of every barrier, vulnerable and angry. 

Eleven years of accumulation. Eleven years where all that had mattered was war. For eleven seconds all that mattered was them; Stupid emotions that had risen from the deep, dark confines of Dib's mind, twisting everything and making it so god damn confusing. 

Zim's lips weren't soft. They weren't harsh either. Smooth like a stone that had been rushed over by water for a hundred years. 

Nothing else happened they didn't touch but for their mouths, standing apart on their invisible sides with that invisible wall between them, cracking and shattering the longer this went on. And in those few seconds it had been damaged irreversibly. 

Were you supposed to be lost in a fog? Heated and clutching someone? Losing yourself? Dib wondered if something was wrong with him because he knew what he was doing and could feel everything like a searing burn. It was all too much, too intense and a thrill, a spark that was always there churned low in his blood. 

Eleven seconds and Zim was the one to step away, maroon eyes wild and filled with questions, finding no answers. Dib knew the answers. Or at least most of them. Not that he would tell the alien. A smirk curled up his mouth, answering the confusion. 

This was another game, something else to fight about. A challenge that Dib had only issued because Zim had done so much to lead them here. It was all his fault. The human shoved his hands into his pockets and turned on his heels to keep walking down the street. 

"Coming, Space-Boy?" From behind him he heard a pretentious sniff, followed by hard steps against the concrete quickly gaining. 

So, what if they'd kissed? There was a first time for everything and Dib figured he might as well get this one out of the way.


	4. Too Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZimxZim!Clone. Mature.

The darkened depths of the alien's lab felt in ordinarily hot, enough that beads of sweat tickled him as they trailed down his neck, making his already sensitive skin feel even more so. Still, Zim kept walking around Zim, or at least a copy of himself. There had to be a mistake, a flaw as there always seemed to be, but the longer he studied the naked version of himself the more it was obvious that this time he'd succeeded.

Zim's ego swelled, his glowing eyes taking in the perfect expanse of emerald skin. The way it shimmered with sweat and glowed from the lights of his numerous computer screens. Without thinking, he reached out to trail a finger down the clone's chest. It felt the same too. Smooth and soft like fine chocolate but, durable in the biggest danger. A smirk curled the corners of his lips. Really he was a genius.

"Why am I so amazing?" Zim asked aloud, noting the answering grin from the clone. It couldn't speak. Zim had made sure of that. Only one of them would be able to. It had only the knowledge it needed to destroy the human. It needed only to know who its master was. But, in appearance it was exactly him: wonderful.

Zim couldn't help but laugh. The sound was low and devious. It rolled in his chest, echoing in the vast area of his lab. He took a step closer to the clone, hands settling on its chest as his greedy eyes continued to rove over his body. The antenna…yes. Perfect. Long and flexible. Raising a claw, he curled the ends around his finger tip, watching for a reaction, fixedly curious as to what it would be.

He'd touched himself before but never like this. The antenna was very, very sensitive. What a fantastic opportunity to understand how his own body would respond under the same treatment. It would be for science. To see his own weakness through his eyes, safely. Plus…he just looked so amazingly perfect…Zim bit his lip, breathing suddenly hitched and eyes narrowing.

The clone's face flushed a beautiful shade of violet; it spread from the middle of his face to his cheeks. The longer its master played with the tips of the appendages the more the blush increased and the more his eyes darkened to a ruby red.

"Yes…tantalizing." Zim withdrew his hands from the sensitive antenna, moving to stroke down its neck, chest and stomach. Muscles clenched readily, and his clone let out a small breath of air a tiny whine riding the end of his tongue. Which was also an exact match.

Zim bit his lip, remembering what the humans did. The odd ritual of their mouths pressed together. Curiously, he leaned forward and touched their lips, making them one. It was electric, altogether very pleasing. He pulled back, to take in the clone's reaction, before pressing back together spreading his lips with a long, ridged tongue. Zim's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, at the warm taste. It was sweet and at once the clone picked up what to do, twining their tongues together, pressing back. Teeth sliced through soft lips but it was glorious pain.

Zim groaned, claws slipping down the clone's perfect flesh, sliding over perfect muscles and gasping when he felt something press against his palm. Pulling from the clone, saliva strung between them, and he stared down with awe at the ridged appendage protruding from the other's body. Zim licked his lips to rid himself of the annoying string and proceeded to slip a hand over it. His stomach clenched with desire, and a feeling of pure taboo. For science, he repeated, dropping to his knees. The clone moaned and clutched at his master's shoulders just before Zim trailed his mouth over the grooved attachment.

It was just as sweet as his mouth had been and Zim stood up, pressing their lips back together with ferocious intent. He felt the same odd thing spreading the slit skin between his legs, hot wetness made his clothes stick to his flesh. It was too hot in this lab. Too hot for Zim.

As if it was intent on copying it's master's motions it fell to its own knees and tugged at the fabric urgently, pushing it down Zim's knees where it bunched in his boots and then shoving the dress like pink top to above his belly. Zim panted, eyes wide, never intending for it to go this far. But, then the slick mouth of his carbon copy was around his body and Zim couldn't stop the keening cry of desperation. There was a all engulfing heat in the center of his spooch and it kept building and building. With a panicked whine, he pressed the clone away where he tumbled to the cold metal floor, licking his lips.

Zim gasped in wonderful agony when the feeling curled and then unfurled, sending him to the ground next to his clone, where his body jerked with the most wonderful ecstasy in the universe. It was so overwhelming, and Zim couldn't count the colors that flashed before his eyes, as he screamed. Finally, he collapsed to the ground, weak. His forehead cooled against the metal and his lips were parted with heavy breaths.

Perhaps…this clone was too perfect.


End file.
